Der Pfad des blutroten Teufels
by YukimuraRuki
Summary: Nach dem Tod seines besten Freundes und Geliebten, verschwindet Yuuki Juudai spurlos von der Bildfläche. Niemand hat seither etwas von seinem Verbleib oder ein Grabmal für Johan Andersen gefunden. Dies geschah vor zehn Jahren. Seit geraumer Zeit kursieren viele Gerüchte über einen Serienmörder, welcher den Mediennamen 'der Pfad des blutroten Teufels' trägt. [Spiritshipping]


**Kapitel 1:  
Das Gerücht vom blutroten Teufel**

„ _Solltest du zufällig „den Pfad des blutroten Teufels" kreuzen, dann gibt es drei Gebote, die unbedingt befolgt werden müssen._

 _Erstens - Zeige Reue, dass du an Gott geglaubt hast.  
Zweitens – Opfere die Chance auf ein langes Leben.  
Drittens – verfluche dein Leben, in welchem du das Glück hattest von einem Teufel gemordet zu werden._

 _Befolgst du diese Gebote, so wird „der Pfad des Blutroten Teufels" dich davonkommen lassen."_

„In letzter Zeit gehen innerhalb Englands eine Menge solcher diffusen Gerüchte umher. Es scheint als reden die zuständigen Behörden nur noch von grausamen Serienmördern, die 'Jack the Ripper' gleichkommen. – Durch solche selten dämliche Scherze, erschaffen die doch die größten Mysterien um solche kranken Existenzen. Die beiden kürzlich aufeinandergefolgten Fälle ähneln sich in vielen Details, aber verglichen mit Jack the Ripper, der die Leichen einfach nur zerstückelt hatte, war jemand wie der Teufel, kein Vergleich. Der Teufel häutet seine Opfer und kehrt das Innere, gänzlich nach außen, um das Opfer völlig unerkenntlich zu machen, sagt man, aber letztendlich haben wir bisher nur eines an beiden Tatorten gefunden... Was die beiden Fälle also im Großen und Ganzen gemeinsam haben ist schlussendlich, dass sie eine ziemliche Blutlache hinterlassen." Der junge Mann mit dem silbergrauen Haar und der gänzlich weißgrauen Kleidung nippte an seinem gerade frisch aufgebrühten Earl Greay. Wie üblich genoss er diesen mit einem Schluck Milch. Sein Gegenüber war ebenfalls ein junger Mann, in ungefähr seinem Alter. Die Gestalt jedoch war zierlicher und schmaler als seine. Das hellblaue Haar war ihm langgewachsen und er trug sie nun nach hinten gebunden. Marufuji Shou hatte sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild in der Tat kräftig verändert. Dennoch war seine Körperhaltung noch immer etwas unsicher, vor allem wenn es um dieses unsägliche Thema ging, welches sie hier miteinander besprachen. Von Unbehagen gequält richtete Shou seine dünne, runde Brille und ergriff endlich wieder das Wort: „Ach ehm… und warum weißt du so viel darüber? Stellst du Nachforschungen an, Edo?"

Der Brite nickte und hüllte sich zunächst in einer künstlerischen Pause, während der er seinen alten Schulkameraden ganz genau in Augenschein nahm. „Ja, auf eine Anfrage der zuständigen Behörden hin, habe ich mich dazu bereiterklärt. Am Anfang hatte ich keinerlei Interesse daran, aber ich habe eine ziemlich grausige Geschichte gehört. Die Geschichte die den Grund erzählt wodurch ' _der Pfad des blutroten Teufels_ ' seinen Namen erhalten hat. Der Name rührt nicht daher, dass er tote Körper in deren eigenen Blut tränkt, es heißt dass er blutrote Kleidung trägt die im Wind flattert. Glücklicherweise hat man eine einzige Nachricht, von einem der Opfer, gefunden. Einer der Blutzeugen schrieb etwas, kurz vor dem Zeitpunkt seines Todes, dass er zwar unausgesprochen lassen musste, aber auf einem Dollarschein mit seinem eigenen Blut niederschrieb.

' _Der Teufel ist ein unvergleichlich schönes Fräulein, ein ebenso edler Herr und äußerst wahnsinnig. Dieser Teufel, dessen roter Mantel im Wind flattert sang die Worte_ : _Wo befindet sich mein Gott?'_

Von diesem Opfer blieb nichts anderes zurück als diese eine Notiz, ein entstellter Klumpen Fleisch und Unmengen von getrocknetem Blut", Edo Phoenix verzog sein Gesicht zu einer bitteren Miene, die Erinnerung an zahlreiche Fotografien der Spurensicherung, sowie der kiminaltechnischen Untersuchung fuhr ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis, doch der Silberhaarige ignorierte diese unseligen Eindrücke und fuhr fort: „Dieser rote Mantel geht mir nicht aus dem Sinn."  
„Warte mal... ich glaube...", warf Shou wie vom Blitz getroffen ein. Eine unsagbare Kälte fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein, denn er ahnte bereits, worauf Edo hinaus wollte. Er erinnerte sich an ein lang entferntes Geschehnis, welches sich vor vielen Jahren zugetragen hatte. An seinen Freund, gebeugt über einen weiteren, leblosen Körper. Dieser eine Junge, der so strahlend hell wie die Sonne war und stets in rot gekleidet… Doch dieser Gedanke war vollkommen absurd.  
„Exakt! Die Verbrechen des Teufels haben Anfang des Jahres begonnen und nun bereits sechs Tote erreicht. In London fand man hier und da Eingeweide und Fleischklumpen zerstreut, welche von der Spurensicherung identifiziert wurden. Einige der Fleischklumpen stimmen sogar mit der DNA der beiden neuen Mordopfer überein. Was bisher alle Opfer miteinander gemeinsam haben ist, dass sie alle noch nicht erwachsene Jungen waren. Das Alter liegt meistens zwischen fünfzehn und siebzehn Jahren. Niemand von ihnen konnte bisher ganz genau identifiziert werden, aber durch eine Liste der spurlos verschwundenen Personen, seit Anfang des Jahres, konnte ich eine ungefähre Vermutung ziehen um wen es sich vielleicht handeln könnte. Was mich auf meinen Verdacht brachte war aber eigentlich nicht die rote Kleidung, sondern vielmehr, dass… Alle von ihnen hatten ähnlich blaues Haar wie _er_."  
„Johan...!?", stieß Shou schockiert aus wobei er ähnlich klang wie eine aufgescheuchte Maus.  
„Genau. Deshalb ist der blutrote Teufel...", begann der Silberhaarige, doch unterbrach sich selbst.  
Sowohl Edo als auch Shou verfielen in betroffenes Schweigen. Eine erdrückend schlechte Stimmung legte sich schwer auf die Gemüter der beiden jungen Männer und überzog sie mit einer unangenehmen Gänsehaut. Langsam konnte auch Shou nachvollziehen, wieso Edo ihn extra aus Japan einfliegen ließ, obwohl er genug als Lehrer an der Duellakademie zu tun hatte. Ohnehin war Shou sehr überrascht gewesen wieder etwas von seinem alten Bekannten zu hören – sie waren nie die besten Freunde gewesen und dennoch teilten sie viele gemeinsame Abenteuer – nun verstand er ein wenig besser. Edo brauchte Gewissheit, denn hier ging es um einen zweifelsohne gefährlichen Serienmörder. Die beiden tauschten einen weiteren Blick aus und seufzten tief, ohne es abgesprochen zu haben. Dabei bekamen sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Atem in der schlechten Atmosphäre anfing zu faulen.  
„Natürlich gibt es für meine Vermutung noch keinen eindeutigen Beweis. Es ist viel mehr nur ein intuitives Gefühl. Wer wäre zu so etwas in der Lage? Vor allem nach so langer Zeit des Verschwindens, ist es ziemlich fragwürdig. Aber trotzdem, auch wenn dieser kleine Dummkopf schon vor zehn Jahren spurlos verschwunden ist, liegt der Verdacht näher, wenn man sich die Mordopfer ansieht. Ich gebe zu, dass es eine gewagte Vermutung ist. Trotzdem kann ich nicht sagen, dass es vollkommen unmöglich ist... mit der Farbe Rot wird Yuuki Juudai nun mal in Verbindung gebracht und die Toten ähneln Johan", fügte der Produellant nachdenklich hinzu, wobei er auf seinem Daumen herumkaute. Angesichts von Juudais wechselnden emotionalen Zustands in der Isekai, war Edo sich darüber in Klaren, was man ihm in gewissen Momenten einiges zutrauen konnte. Vor allem Alleingänge und ungestümes Verhalten lagen dem ehemaligen Roten Helden nahe. Bei dem Gedanken was vor zehn Jahren geschehen war, wollte Edo seine Gedanken lieber nicht weiterfliegen lassen.  
„Das stimmt schon, da kann ich dir leider nur zustimmen", erwiderte Shou mit einem äußerst missgelaunten Ton, welcher sich ebenfalls in seinem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck widerspiegelte. 

Yuuki Juudai. 

Er war schon immer so etwas wie ein großer Bruder für Shou gewesen. Ein Bruder nach dem Shou sich seit Kindertagen gesehnt hatte. Ein strahlender Held, auf den man sich stets verlassen konnte, wenn man sich in Gefahr befand. Dennoch hatte Yuuki Juudai sich nicht immer als zuverlässiger Freund erwiesen, wenn es darum ging freundschaftlichen Rat oder Unterstützung zu spenden. In ihm befand sich, wie in jedem anderen Menschen auch, mehr als nur eine Seite.  
Dann, vor zwölf Jahren, verfiel Juudai durch seine tiefe Verzweiflung in eine mentale Sackgasse und Haou erwachte in ihm. Als oberster König dieser fremden Welt, durchschritt er die Isekai um eine Spur von Feuersbrünsten und Tod hinter sich herzuziehen. Ausgelöst wurde dieses emotionale Trauma durch den Verlust eines einzigen Menschen: dem Austauschschüler von der Nordakademie, Johan Andersen. Trotz Allem war Juudai der Held Aller gewesen. Ein Junge, der die Welt mehr als nur einmal vor der kompletten Zerstörung retten konnte.  
Woran Shou sich erinnern konnte genau daran erinnern, wann er Juudai das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es war vor zehn Jahren gewesen. Damals stand kein stolzer Sieger vor ihnen. Es kauerte ein bemitleidenswertes Etwas vor ihm. Diese jämmerliche, heruntergekommene Gestalt die dem widerlichsten Wahnsinn verfallen war. Vor zehn Jahren hatte Yuuki Juudai wirklich und wahrhaftig seinen besten Freund, Johan Andersen, unwiderruflich verloren.

Der Grund dafür war keinesfalls Yuberu oder irgendeine andere feindliche Kraft, sondern schlicht und ergreifend, das Schicksal namens Tod.

Dieser plötzliche Tod riss die beiden für immer auseinander. Juudai hatte Johans Tod mit eigenen Augen ansehen müssen, woraufhin er in eine grausame, geistige Verfassung verfiel. Juudai weinte bitterlich, rief und schrie. Er schrie Johans Namen auch dann noch, als seine Stimme schon heiser wurde und zu verstummen drohte.  
Die Todesursache Johans ist bis heute völlig ungeklärt. Es handelte sich um ein einziges Mysterium. Bis zum Vortag seines Todes war Johan Andersen ein vollkommen gesunder, junger Mann gewesen. Es gab keine Anzeichen eines Herzinfarktes oder innerer Hirnblutungen. Er schien wie in den ewigen Schlaf hineingesegelt zu sein, ein friedlicher Schlummer bis ans Ende aller Tage, wie es aussah.  
Johan war ein zum Erschaudern wunderschöner Junge gewesen, der wie eine perfekte Porzellanpuppe auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben war. Wo Johans unversehrte Leiche und Yuuki Juudais Aufenthaltsort verlagert wurden, wusste binnen drei Tage niemand mehr. Nach etwa einer Woche gab es kein einziges Lebenszeichen mehr von ihnen. Weder von Johan, noch von Juudai. Nicht einmal der engste Freundeskreis des Helden wusste auch nur das kleinste Detail über das, was sich nach Johans Tod zutrug.

„Aber trotz Aller Hinweise, glaube ich nicht, dass _Aniki_... dass _mein_ Aniki so etwas... wie 'der blutrote Teufel'... das kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Aniki war immer unser Held gewesen. Juudai hat gegen die Seven Stars gekämpft, Saiou vernichtet und alles, was uns je bedroht hat! Und nachdem er in die Pro-League eingetreten ist, hat er blutrünstige Mörder gefasst, aber selbst hätte er nie Hand an andere gelegt."  
„Natürlich gibt es keine Beweise und meine Schlussfolgerungen gehen auch nicht über Mutmaßungen und Theorien hinaus. Sie rühren eher von der unklaren Beweislage her. Aber eines wirst wohl auch du nicht vergessen haben oder, Shou? Der Juudai, den wir in der Isekai vor unseren Augen hatten war kein einfacher Serienmörder, er hat regelrechte Massaker veranstaltet. Selbst der Begriff 'Mörder' ist für ihn noch zu harmlos, finde ich. Haou war ohne Zweifel ein Tyrann", entgegnete Edo mit verschränkten Armen und einer ziemlich nachdenklichen Miene. Gerade weil Edo vermutete, dass Shou sich zunächst auf Juudais Seite schlug, hatte er ihn hierher eingeladen. Er brauchte einen Gegenpol zu seinen harten Vermutungen, ansonsten fühlte sich Edo in seinen eigenen Kombinationen verloren.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das! Als ob ich so etwas vergessen könnte... Aber Aniki war damals nicht er selbst. Er hat sein Herz nur für Johan völlig vergessen und abgetötet… Er wusste doch nicht, was er tat", entgegnete der kleinere der beiden jungen Männer, doch murmelte Shou gleich darauf weiter, „Außerdem ist Johans Tod schon zehn Jahre her...warum sollte Aniki jetzt?"  
„Das ist eine andere Frage. Wichtiger ist der Fakt, dass weder Johans sterbliche Überreste, noch Yuuki Juudai auffindbar sind."  
„Na hör Mal, es sind zehn Jahre vergangen! In dieser Zeit sollte die Leiche schon längst verrottet sein, oder nicht? Selbst Aniki sollte während dieser Zeit begriffen haben, dass Johan längst wieder ein Teil der Erde geworden ist. Es sind zehn Jahre, Edo! Jedenfalls ist das meine Meinung."

„Es sind wie schon gesagt alles nur Theorien, aber genau deshalb kooperiere ich auch mit den zuständigen Behörden. Außerdem bin ich mit all diesen Informationen auch zu dir gekommen, damit ich deinen Rat einholen kann. Shou, du kennst Juudai am besten und hast mir nun erzählt, dass es wenigstens Ansatzweise möglich wäre. Auch, wenn wir keine Beweise haben, stelle dich bitte geistig darauf ein, dass Juudai eventuell doch zu einem psychopathischen Serienmörder geworden ist...", erklärte Edo ruhig, so dass er seinem Bekannten keinen Anlass gab sich mit ihm zu streiten, „Aber sag, Shou, was würdest du tun, wenn sich herausstellt, dass er es war und du auf ihn triffst? Glaubst du, dass du ein gewöhnliches Gespräch mit ihm führen kannst? Was wäre, wenn du nicht mental darauf vorbereitet bist, glaubst du, dass du dich gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen könntest? Wahnsinn macht keinen Halt vor alter Freundschaft. Auch wenn es eine noch so gute Zeit war."  
Shou sollte es als guten Ratschlag nehmen, alle Möglichkeiten abzuwiegen, fügte Edo hinzu und klopfte seinem alten Bekannten ziemlich nüchtern auf die Schulter. Es lag nicht in der Natur des Briten die Dinge zu überdramatisieren, noch fand er es gut, wenn man Menschen unterschätzte. Menschen brauchten nicht viel, damit man sie vollkommen verändern konnte. Diese Erfahrung musste er bereits als kleiner Junge machen, als er seinen Vater tot auffand. Ob es nun Gier nach Geld oder Ruhm sei, es brauchte nicht viel um jemanden vollkommen in das schlimmste Abbild seiner Selbst zu verwandeln.  
Ohne, dass Edo es auch nur ahnte, ahnte Shou allerdings tatsächlich, in welche Richtung die Gedankengänge des Anderen gingen und war ebenso in der Lage ihnen zu folgen. Was Shou viel mehr aus der Bahn warf war die Tatsache, dass Edo sich offensichtlich um ihn sorgte und sogar seinen Rat einholte. Er kannte seinen alten Bekannten so nicht. Sonst verhöhnte er diejenigen, welche ihm unterlegen waren und wirkte herablassend und oft arrogant. Außerdem musste Shou zugeben, dass Edos Intuition nicht schlecht war. Wie sehr Shou seinen besten Freund auch liebte, das Wort ‚Teufel' konnte im selben Atemzug wie ‚Held' sehr wohl mit Yuuki Juudai in Verbindung gebracht werden. Das Monster Yuberu, von dem er wie besessen und manisch geliebt worden war, gehörte zweifellos zur Gattung der Dämonen. Seinem Wissen nach verschmolz sein Bruderersatz einst mit diesem verrückten Monster. Trotz allem spürte Shou ein starkes Verlangen danach, die Argumente seines Bekannten wiederlegen zu wollen. Jedenfalls, wenn es ihm irgendwie möglich war; und falls nicht, dann wollte Shou mit eigenen Augen sehen wie der Teufel sein Ende fand und hoffentlich wieder zu demselben, liebenswürdigen Aniki wurde, den er an der Duellakademie kennengelernt hatte.  
„Also Shou", Edo riss den Anderen aus seinen kreisenden Gedanken, langsam streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen, „Bist du bereit mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten?"  
Shous leichtbraune Augen tragen die strahlenden Saphire des Silberhaarigen. In ihnen war zu lesen, dass sie beide dazu bereit waren ‚dem Teufel' von Angesicht zu Angesicht entgegenzustellen um ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Shou schlug in die Hand des Briten ein und nickte: „Du kannst dich auf meine Hilfe verlassen, Edo Phoenix."  
„Sehr gut. Tu mir aber den Gefallen und mach keine Alleingänge. Du kennst dich in London nicht aus und es wäre einfältig von dir, wenn du dich als Held versuchst", meinte er trocken und wohlwissend, dass sein ehemaliger Mitschüler jedenfalls früher zur eher tollpatschigen Sorte gehörte. Shou warf ihm einen eher entgeisterten Blick zu.  
„Ach, was soll das denn heißen?"  
„Tu einfach nichts Blödes und halt dich an unsere Absprachen, alles klar?" Noch immer ein bisschen unzufrieden mit dieser lapidaren Erklärung, die sich vielmehr anhörte wie eine Ausrede, stimmte Shou nachgebend zu. Eine Hetzjagd auf einen Mörder begann für die beiden Duellanten und sie waren sich sehr sicher, dass es keine erfreuliche Suche werden würde. 

_Fortsetzung folgt.  
_


End file.
